Tak Ada Yang Abadi
by crystalssj
Summary: AU. Dedicated for Alm. Arnanda Indah aka Kang Mas Neji Ganteng/Kematian bukan untuk dipermainkan, melainkan untuk kita jalani kelak. Karena semua yang hidup pasti akan mati./Di dunia ini "Tak Ada Yang Abadi" Oneshot. Prequel "Hope Is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep" RnR?


**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning** : **A**lternative **U**niverse, **O**ut **o**f **C**haracters, **T**ypo's, **S**hortfic, **O**ther. _**Don't like? Don't read =)**_

.

* * *

Dedicated for Alm. **Arnanda Indah** aka **Kang Mas Neji Ganteng**

_In memorian 120611_

**R**est **I**n **P**eace

.

Prequel "**Hope Is a Dream That Doesn't Sleep**"

* * *

.

_This is about love_

_When the tears is come_

_When the sun is crying_

_And…_

_When I'm lost my way_

.

* * *

"Sakura?"

Sebuah tangan kekar melambai-lambai di hadapanku. Dengan refleks, kedua _emerald_-ku pun kualihkan pada sosok anak laki-laki yang begitu kukenal. Kedua tanganku dengan segera menyimpan komik yang sedari tadi menemaniku.

"Ah, _Niichan_. Kukira siapa. Hehe…" Aku meringis pelan. Sepertinya aku terlalu serius, sehingga kehadiran Sasuke-_nii_ tidak kusadari.

"Hm, sedang apa?"

"Hanya melihat-lihat. A-aku kan belum pandai membaca," kataku dengan malu-malu. Seulas senyum kecil terlihat di bibir tipis Sasuke-_nii_.

Ia terkikik pelan, kemudian mengusap lembut rambut sepunggungku. "Sudahlah. _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_mu sudah menunggu. Ayo berangkat!"

Ah, aku lupa. Hari ini adalah hari pertama libur musim panas. Hari di mana aku sekeluarga akan pergi berlibur bersama keluarga Sasuke-_nii_ di villa keluarga Uchiha di daerah Hokkaido.

"Ah, iya! Ayo cepat. Aku sudah tidak sabar, _Niichan_!" ucapku riang seraya menyimpan komik tadi di atas meja di samping tempat tidurku.

"_Ha'i_!"

**Krieeet**

"Ah, kalian masih di sini rupanya. Ayo cepat! _Kaasan_ dan _Tousan_ sudah menunggu," kata Itachi-_nii_ saat ia melewati kamarku. Tubuh tegapnya kemudian mulai menghampiriku dan Sasuke-_nii_.

"_Niichan_ sedang apa di sini?" tanya Sasuke-_nii_ dengan nada yang datar, dan dengan sebelah alis yang terengkat heran.

Itachi-_nii_ mengedikkan bahunya pelan, kemudian berjongkok di depanku. "Hanya mengecek. _Baasan_ yang menyuruhku. Nah Sakura, sekarang sini biar kugendong."

Aku tersenyum malu dengan rona merah menghiasi pipi _chubby_-ku. Dan dengan wajah yang masih menunduk malu, aku hanya mengangguk tanda mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Huh…"

Eh? Aku mendongakkan kepalaku heran. Dan benar saja, di sana terlihat raut wajah Sasuke-_nii_ yang terlihat sebal dengan badan yang membelakangi kami.

"Sasuke, jangan ngambek begitu. Kita kan mau liburan," ucap Itachi-_nii_ sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi adik kesayangannya itu.

"A-ano… _gomenasai_, Sasuke-_nii_…" kataku lirih, lalu kembali menundukkan kepala. Aku merasa sangat bersalah telah membuat Sasuke-_nii_ menjadi seperti itu.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Sini cepat naik!" sahut Itachi-_nii_ lembut kemudian segera menggendongku. Kami pun berjalan mendahului Sasuke-_nii_ yang berjalan di belakang kami dengan wajah yang kusut.

_Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan momen seperti ini_, batinku seraya tersenyum entah pada siapa.

* * *

**xXx**

**Terukir indah laksana berlian**

**Namamu abadi selamanya**

**Meski waktu kian berputar**

**Mengubah kesenangan menjadi angan**

.

**T**ak **A**da **Y**ang **A**badi

© crystalssj

_T_ragedy – _A_ngst – _F_amily – _P_oetry

**xXx**

* * *

Mobil itu terus melaju kencang. Mendesau membelah angin. Meliuk-liuk dengan lincahnya menyalip mobil lain di jalan berkelok yang terbilang sempit ini. 'Touchan _sangat pintar mengemudi, padahal jalanan ini sempit. Lagipula, di sebelah kiri kan jurang_,' batinku meringis pelan.

"_Kaachan_, apa masih lama?" rengekku pada _Kaachan_ yang sedang memerhatikan keadaan di sekitar.

"Sabar ya, sayang."

"Huh…" Aku memalingkan wajahku bosan. Sudah hampir tiga jam perjalanan kami tempuh, namun tak kunjung sampai. "Kenapa tidak semobil saja dengan Mikoto-_baasan_?"

_Kaachan_ tersenyum kecil seraya mengelus lembut surai _pink_-ku. "Nanti kita malah merepotkan, Saku-_chan_. Sebentar lagi juga sampai, dan kamu bisa bermain dengan Sasuke-_chan_."

"Aku bosan," rengekku lagi. Kulihat dari balik jendela di belakang mobilku, sepertinya Sasuke-_nii_ juga bosan. Padahal, di sana lebih terasa nyaman dengan kehadiran Itachi-_nii_.

Lengkingan klakson sukses mengalihkan pandanganku yang tadinya melihat Sasuke-_nii_ menjadi melihat ke arah depan.

**CKIIIIIT**

Mobil yang kami tumpangi direm mendadak oleh _Touchan_. Badanku terhuyunh kemudian membentur pelan bangku kemudi.

Kulihat mobil berbadan besar yang kukenal dengan sebutan bis itu menjulang di depan mobil kami. Siap melumat mobil kecil di hadapannya jika saja _Touchan_ tidak memberi tanda dengan membunyikan klakson.

**BRAAAKKK**

Dengan kasar, _Touchan_ keluar dari mobil dengan membanting pintu keras. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekesalan dan ketegangan yang bercampur menjadi satu.

"Saku-_chan_, tunggu di sini, ya," kata _Kaachan_ pelan kemudian membuka pintu dan keluar dari mobil.

"_Kaachan_ mau kemana?"

"Tunggu saja."

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah. Dengan hati yang tidak tenang, kugigit bibirku dengan kuat sehingga nyaris berdarah.

Tak berlama-lama para orang dewasa itu mengobrol di luar sana, karena terjadi kemacetan panjang akibat insiden barusan. Wajar saja, lalu lintas pagi ini cukup padat karena sudah memasuki waktu liburan musim panas.

**Cklek**

"_Kaachan_ duduk di depan bersama _Touchan_ ya. Sakura-_chan_ tidak apa kan duduk sendiri?"

"Tidak apa, _Kaachan_," sahutku seraya tersenyum manis. Beberapa menit kemudian deru mesin mobil kembali terdengar dan kamipun melajutkan perjalanan, diikuti pengemudi lainnya sehingga jalanan kembali lancar.

* * *

_**In the morning the birds become,**_

_**To awaken you**_

_**At night the stars turned,**_

_**You watch**_

* * *

Memasuki menit ketiga puluh perjalan kami yang dilanjutkan setelah insiden itu, jalanan semakin menurun dengan jurang-jurang semakin landai. Inilah yang kubenci. Apakah tidak ada jalan lain selain jalan ini?

Berkali-kali aku menggigit bibir bawahku cemas. Berkali-kali pula aku melihat _Touchan_, _Kaachan_, dan mobil Mikoto-_baasan_ secara bergantian. Entah kenapa, hatiku terus berdegup tak enak. Ingin sekali rasanya aku bercerita pada _Kaachan_, namun aku terlalu takut untuk mengutarakannya.

Di depan sana, ada tikungan yang entah keberapa kali harus kami lewati. Namun menurutku, tikungan itu terlalu curam. Ditambah lagi, kondisi jalanan yang dari tadi naik turun tidak karuan, membuatku sedikit kesal karena harus berkali-kali menghela napas lega.

Aku berusaha meredam ketakutanku dengan melihat mobil Fugaku-_jiisan_ yang berada di belakang kami. Kondisi kendaraan di jalanan ini cukup rapat, membuat jarak antar mobil pun tidak terlalu jauh.

"Sakura-_chan_, lihat itu!"

Aku memalingkan kembali wajahku ketika kudengar suara lembut _Kaachan_ memanggilku. Jemari lentiknya ia arahkan pada hamparan hijau di sebelah kami. Demi _Kami-sama_, itu indah sekali!

"Indah, _Kaachan_…" kataku terpukau dengan keindahan yang disajikan oleh alam itu. Merasa kurang jelas, aku pun merangkak ke pinggir pintu, kemudian berdiri dengan bertumpu pada kedua lututku, dan dengan tangan yang kutempelkan pada kaca mobil.

_**DEG**_

Merasa tidak enak, kualihkan kembali penglihatanku pada jalanan di depan. Dan benar saja, tikungan curam itu sudah menanti untuk dilalui.

Belum sempat aku berpindah posisi, mobil _Touchan_ sudah oleng kemudian dengan gerakan yang cepat, ia menginjak pedal rem dengan kuat. Membuatku tersentak ke belakang kemudian terpental kembali ke depan sehingga keningku terantuk kaca.

**BRAAAK**

**BRAAAK**

**BRUUUK**

**TIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTT**

Masih belum hilang pusing yang kurasakan, badanku kembali membentur kursi _Kaachan_, karena mendapat dorongan yang hebat dari belakang.

Dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam, kulihat jalanan di depan. Benar dugaanku, tikungan itu menghubungkan kami dengan jalan yang lebih tinggi. Di sana juga terlihat sebuah mobil kontainer yang sangat besar menghadap persis di depan mobil kami.

**SIIIINNNGGG**

Refleks mobil ketika jalanan menanjak, kami pun kembali mundur menabrak sejumlah mobil di belakang, termasuk mobil Fugaku-_jiisan_ yang sudah sangat hancur itu.

**KRAAAK**

**TRAAANG**

"Pegangan!" teriak _Touchan_ tegas. Aku sempat ternganga melihat mobil besar itu melaju kencang ke arah kami. Belum sempat protes, _Touchan_ langsung membanting kemudinya asal hingga mobil kami melaju kencang menuruni jurang terjal di sisi kiri.

Begitu pula mobil Fugaku-_jiisan_. Beberapa saat setelahnya, aku pun bernapas lega karena mobil kami telah berhenti akibat terhalang oleh pepohonan yang rimbun.

"Akh!" Aku menjerit kesakitan ketika akan bangun. Kubuka pintu mobil itu dengan sekali bantingan keras. Dan dengan langkah yang terseok, aku mulai menjauhi mobil itu. Begitu juga _Kaachan_ yang mulai merangkak mendekatiku.

"Sakura!"

Dengan penglihatan yang samar-samar, kulihat Itachi-_nii_ keluar dari mobilnya dengan menggendong Sasuke-_nii_ yang tak sadarkan diri untuk keluar.

Aku tersenyum miris. Mobil keluargaku dan Sasuke-_nii_ hancur total. Keadaan Fugaku-_jiisan_ dan Mikoto-_baasan_ begitu mengenaskan. Mobil mereka menabrak pohon besar sehingga tubuh mereka terjepit.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua _emerald_-ku. _Touchan_ yang sangat kubanggakan pun tidak jauh beda dengan keluarga Uchiha. Tubuhnya terjepit di antara kemudi dengan kepala yang mengeluarkan cukup banyak darah.

Aku hanya duduk termangu menyaksikan kejadian naas ini. _Kaachan_ dengan sisa tenaganya mencoba menyelamatkan _Touchan_, sedangkan Itachi-_nii_ berusaha membaringkan tubuh Sasuke-_nii_ di tempat yang aman.

* * *

**Warna itu memudar**

**Seiring dengan derai air yang tumpah**

**Mengoyak mimpi dan kenyataan**

**Menjadi abu dan kenangan**

* * *

**DUAAARRR**

**TRAAANG**

"AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Kedua iris viridianku membulat sempurna. Kontainer yang oleng tadi berhasil menabrak rentetan mobil di depannya, membuat ledakan dahsyat yang menyebabkan kendaraan-kendaaran itu hancur dengan berbagai material yang beterbangan.

Sedangkan kontainer pembawa maut itu sendiri terjun menuruni lereng, menyusul keberadaan kami yang sudah jauh berada di bawah.

"ITACHI-NII!" Aku berteriak sekeras-kerasnya tatkala melihat tubuh kekar _Niisan_ dihantam benda keras dengan posisi tubuh memeluk Sasuke-_nii_. Matanya terpejam seiring dengan darah yang menetes dari mulutnya dan juga dari sekujur tubuhnya.

Aku berdiri dan berlari sejauh mungkin dari area dekat mobil. Aku terus berusaha meskipun dengan langkah terseok dan darah berucucuran yang bercampur dengan air mata. Yang kutahu sebelum aku berlari, adalah _Kaachan_ yang juga mengikutiku.

Ketika kurasakan jarakku cukup jauh, kubalikkan badanku. Hatiku mencelos, tubuhku terhuyung jatuh kemudian merosot menuruni jurang dan terbentur pohon dengan sangat keras. Ternyata usahaku sia-sia, jarak yang kubuat hanya beberapa meter dari tempatku semula.

"Uhuk…"

Aku merasakan berat semakin mendera kepalaku. Semuanya telah berakhir. Kecelakaan itu telah usai dengan memakan banyak korban.

Dan yang kutahu sebelum kedua _emerald_-ku terpejam adalah, tubuh _Kaachan_ yang tertabrak kontainer hingga pohon besar menghentikan gerakannya. Setelah itu, semuanya menjadi gelap, dan aku tidak tahu sedang berada di mana sekarang.

* * *

**Aku mungkin hanyalah gadis kecil**

**Tak mengerti dan takkan pernah mengerti**

**Setidaknya aku dapat merasakan**

**Bahwa aku takkan kekal selamanya**

**Dan kutahu bahwa aku tidaklah sempurna**

**Sebelumnya…**

**Cinta pernah mengajarkanku kebahagiaan**

**Sekarang…**

**Cinta pula yang mengajarkanku kesedihan**

**Tak pernah kurelakan hal ini terjadi**

**Tapi kuasa tak bisa terpungkiri**

**Mungkin ini adalah yang terbaik**

**Meski sakit kan membekas di hati**

**Selamanya…**

**Kejadian ini kan terkenang dalam memori…**

* * *

"Akh!" rintihku tanpa suara. Ya _Kami-sama_, kepalaku sangat terasa berat untuk digerakkan. Seluruh badanku terasa remuk, bahkan sampai aku tidak bisa merasakan tenagaku sedikit pun.

Samar-samar, kudengar suara-suara aneh. Apakah aku telah di surga? Tapi kenapa di sini gelap sekali? Di mana _Kaachan_? Di mana _Touchan_?

"Sakura…"

Suara ini. Aku begitu mengenalnya. Di mana kalian berada?

Aku terus memfokuskan pandanganku di daerah yang gelap ini. Berusaha mencari setitik cahaya yang dapat memberiku petunjuk arah.

"_Kaachan_ di sini…"

Aku mendengarnya. Ini suara _Kaachan_. Suaranya yang… begitu lirih dan dingin. Aku kembali memfokuskan penglihatanku. Dan di sana, di ujung sana, _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ berdiri dengan menggunakan pakain yang serba putih.

"_Kaachan_, _Touchan_, kalian mau kemana? Sakura ikut! Jangan tinggalkan Sakura sendiri!"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku pun berlari dan berhasil meraih tangan _Kaachan_ yang terasa begitu dingin. Mereka berdua tersenyum padaku kemudian menuntunku berjalan menuju cahaya di depan sana.

"Sakura!"

Aku menghentikkan langkahku, begitu juga kedua orangtuaku. Dengan perasaan bingung, aku pun membalikkan badanku, dan terlihatlah siluet Sasuke-_nii_ di ujung yang lain.

"Jangan pergi Sakura. Temani aku…" sahutnya datar tanpa emosi.

Aku menjadi bingung. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut dengan _Kaachan_?

Perlahan, genggaman _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ terlepas dari kedua tanganku. Dengan senyuman manis terpatri di wajahnya, mereka pun berjalan meninggalkanku sendirian.

"_Kaachan_!" teriakku seraya mengejar langkah mereka yang semakin menjauh. Namun sebuah tangan kekar menggenggam erat jemariku. "Sasuke-_nii_… aku ingin ikut bersama _Kaachan_…"

"Sakura…" Sasuke-_nii_ mendekat, kemudian mendekapku dengan sangat erat. "Tugasmu belum selesai."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Kamu masih harus menjagaku…"

Bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Sasuke-_nii_, _Kaachan_ dan _Touchan_ menghilang, diiringi dengan sinar putih yang sangat terang memenuhi tempat ini.

* * *

**Terima kasih untuk kasihmu**

**Terima kasih untuk hari-harimu**

**Terima kasih untuk segalanya**

**Maafkan aku tidak berguna bagimu**

**Maafkan aku yang selalu membebanimu**

**Maafkan aku untuk segalanya**

**Aku mencintaimu,**

**Hari ini, esok dan selamanya**

* * *

.

.

.

_Piiip… piiip… piiip…_

"Ugh…"

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar, Nak…"

_Baachan_? Kenapa Tsunade-_baachan_ ada di sini? Dan, di mana aku? Di mana _Touchan_? Di mana _Kaachan_? Sasuke-_nii_, Itachi-_nii_, di mana kalian?

"Aa… _Ba-Bachan_… A-aku…"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bicara. Kamu ada di rumah sakit, sayang. Ka-kamu koma selama seminggu…"

Meskipun tidak terlalu paham maksud _Baachan_, setidaknya aku tahu bahwa aku sudah cukup lama tertidur di sini, mengingat banyaknya selang medis yang terpasang di badanku.

"Sakura…"

Aku mengalihkan padanganku pada siluet Sasuke-_nii_ yang baru saja datang dan tengah duduk di atas kursi roda, bersama suster yang membantu mendorongnya.

"_Kaachan_… di mana?" Dengan suara yang serak, aku mencoba meminta penjelasan pada wanita paruh baya di hadapanku.

"Yang tabah ya, sayang…" Tanpa menjelaskan apapun, _Baachan_ langsung mendekapku dengan sangat erat. Ia meneteskan air mata, yang membuatku sesak dan ikut meneteskan air mata.

"A-ada apa i… ni?" kataku masih dengan suara yang serak dengan air mata berderai. "_Touchan_…"

"Masih ada aku, Sakura." Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Sasuke-_nii_ yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Mata sekelam malamnya begitu rapuh dan kosong.

"Sasuke-_nii_…" Air mata itu terus melesak keluar dari kedua _emerald_-ku. Membuat tenggorokanku serasa kering, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk berbicara sedikitpun.

* * *

**xXx**

_**Tidak ada waktu yang dapat diputar**_

_**Tidak ada nyawa yang dapat dikembalikan**_

_**Semuanya telah hilang tertelan malam**_

_**Bahkan ketika aku membuka mata**_

_**Bukan derai tawa yang kulihat**_

_**Melainkan derai sungai yang kian menganga**_

**xXx**

* * *

June 11, 2012

_**Rest in Peace**_,

**H**aruno and **U**chiha

.

.

.

* * *

**Kematian bukan untuk dipermainkan**

**Melainkan untuk kita jalani kelak**

**Karena semua yang hidup pasti akan mati**

**Karena di dunia ini**

"**Tak Ada Yang Abadi"**

.

.

.

Semoga kak **Arnanda Indah** tenang berada di sana

Semoga beliau juga ditempatkan di tempat yang layak di sisi-Nya

.

_Kenanganmu kan abadi selamanya_

_Selama kehidupan di bumi ini masih ada_

_Karena kita masih di bawah langit yang sama_

_Ya, di bawah langit yang sama_

_Arwahmu memang tenang di sana, tapi jasadmu selalu berada di bawah langit yang sama dengan kami_

_Jasadmu memang tertidur, Kak Nand_

_Tapi hatimu selalu hidup untuk kami_

_Dan rohmu selalu tersenyum untuk kami_

_Terima kasih telah memberikanku warna_

_Terima kasih telah memberikanku arti kehidupan_

_Terima kasih untuk segalanya_

_Semoga yang ditinggalkan selalu tabah_

_Karena hanya jasadmulah yang tidak bisa terbangun_

_Tetapi kenanganmu akan selalu terukir abadi_

_Di sini,_

_Di hati kami semua_

_Semoga kau senang dengan doa kecil dari kami ini_

_Selamat jalan, Kak Nand…_

_Kita akan berjumpa lagi di sana,_

_Di langit yang sama denganmu…_

_**Sayounara!**_

**.**

**.**

**# FIN #**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_A little gift for __**A**__rnanda __**I**__ndah aka __**K**__ang __**M**__as __**N**__eji __**G**__anteng_

.

Semoga tidak mengecewakan :')

Nek, hanya ini yang dapat kuberikan sebagai pernghargaan terakhirku untukmu. Maaf karena aku hanya bisa membantumu dengan doa.

.

Unek-unek readers tentang fic ini aku tampung dengan senang hati. Begitu juga kritik dan saran, plus doanya untuk kak Nand :')

Diketik tengah malam dengan air mata yang dikit-dikit turun dari pipi. Harap maklum jika isinya tidak nyambung -_-

.

.

.

**Bye**

_**AKM**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

"Kalau itu adalah kenangan yang berarti, jangan dilupakan. Sebab jika manusia mati, mereka hanya bisa hidup dalam kenangan orang lain." _(Takagi – Meitantei Conan)_


End file.
